To Save A Dying Race
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Summer was the last of her kind. She expected that it would die with her. Until a certain Tin Man's guard's picked up the wrong person. If the story gets to where i should change the raiting please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

After the evil witch had been defeated, everything went back to normal. Glitch finally got his brain back and resumed his old position. Both Raw and Cain went to work for the Lavender Eye queen and her family. Raw did odd jobs here and there. And Cain became the head of security, he even appointed his son Jeb second in command. Cain was walking the halls with DG when one of his men came running up.

"Sir we caught the thief." He bowed as he said it.

"What thief?" DG turned to Cain.

"Nothing to worry about. I have this all under control" Cain walked off. "So where did you find him?" Cain asked when he was out of ear shot from DG.

"We found _her_ just outside of Central City." The man answered

"Her!!" Cain tried to keep his surprise low key but didn't do it so well.

The man shook his head yes as he took Cain to the cell. Cain saw this tall girl with hair that was so blonde it reminded you of the sun, it fell a few inches past her shoulders. She laid on the bench with her back to them. Cain cleared his throat, she didn't even budge.

"Hey you, get up now." Cain called.

The girl grumbled a little as she slowly gotten up. She moved off the bench and stood inches from the bars glaring at Cain through them. He saw that her eyes didn't match. For her right eye was blue and her left eye was green. Cain also caught she still had shackles on her wrist.

"Why does she still wear shackles?" Cain asked not talking his eyes off her.

"There the takers, to keep her from using her magic." The man answered.

"How dangerous can she be?" Cain crossed his arms.

"Dangerous enough to take out twenty five men without breaking a sweat. I don't think she even moved." The man told him.

"It's amazing you were able to catch her then. So you got a name?" Cain addressed the girl.

She just stood glaring at Cain without saying a word.

"Did you get any information from her on your way here?" Cain turned to the guard, he shook his head no. "All right give me the keys and leave me alone with her."

The guard gave Cain the keys as requested, then left. Cain waited till the guard had turned the corner before unlocking the cell and going in, closing the door behind him. The girl backed away over to the bench, watching Cain intently.

"You don't start speaking now you'll be sitting her for the rest of your life." Cain leaned against the wall from across the cell.

The girl just sat on the bench, still not saying a word to him.

"Fine don't speak, that is ok. You know what the penalty is for threatening a member of the royal family? It's life in prison, but I am more than willing to say that you also killed a few of my men outside Central City. That there could result in death depending how the royal family sees it and when I tell them you threatened one of their lives. They for sure will have you executed." Seeing her panic Cain smirked "So now, like I asked. What is your name?"

"Summer" She answered but not looking at him. Cain then moved to leave the cell, but she had gotten up "Wait, what's going to happen to me now?"

"You rot in here for the rest of your life, like I said." He shut the door behind him.

"But that can't happened." Her hands went to the bars

"And why is that?"

"Because it wasn't me, they got the wrong person. I can prove it, go ask your men the description they were given."

Cain went to go ask his men, he came back not very happy about the results. He opened the cell door and stood back. Summer smirked as she walked out, holding her hands out to Cain, he unhooked her. Cain escorted her the way out.

Summer turned to him before leaving "You got morons working here, I would get that fixed if I were you."

"Just get out of here." Grumbled Cain.

"One more thing."

"What is that?" He asked as one of eyebrows arched up.

Summer took a hold of Cain shirt, pulling him to her. She met his lips with her, giving him a kiss for about fifteen seconds before letting go. Cain stumbled back, she smirked as she flashed a pair of brown eyes at him, then turning into a hawk and flying away.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. now you know what to do, leave those reviews. let me know what you thought, what i could of done better what you liked. thanks for reading_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cain was on his way to Finaqua to meet up with DG and the rest of the group. When a person jumped out of no where knocking him off his horse. Before Cain could react the person knocked him out. When Cain came to he was tied to a chair, looking around he couldn't tell where he was. He heard someone coming and pretended to be still knocked out.

"It's ok Cain it's just me. You can stop pretending to be knocked out."

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Summer standing in front of him.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"One of my men attacked you, sorry. But since they hate Azkadellia and you happen to work for her family there is a good chance your not getting out of here alive." Summer shook her head.

"Really? Wait how did you know my name?"

Laughing "I know lots of things. But trust me I have a plan. All right don't say anything and just go with whatever I do or say." She told him.

"Why should I trust you?" Cain asked.

"You want to get out of here alive right?…..thought so, so shut up and do as I tell you." Summer poked her head out of the tent and called for someone.

This tall man who had to be at least 6'4 walked in. He had hair as black as tar and eyes to match, he looked all muscle and could break your neck with his pinky finger. When he stepped in he grunted at Summer.

"Daddy I want him" Batting her eyes, she smiled and twisted her foot as she pointed at Cain.

Cain mouth daddy, completely shocked someone that looked like him could produce someone that looked like her.

This deep sturdy voice bellowed from him "But honey he works for the royal family. We are to kill him tomorrow."

"But daddy you said that I deserve the best. You said your self that all the men here in camp are not what you wanted for me. They are all mutts as you called them. Look at this man here, he would help in giving you strong sturdy children. Maybe some good boys, that you can be proud of. He has to be better than the men in our camp." Summer's eyes became watery.

Cain couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a dream he was thinking, he has to be asleep.

"Fine, if you really want this man." He went over and cut Cain free. "But if you run or hurt my little girl I will break your neck myself." The man threatened.

Summer jumped for joy and made a high pitch squeal that made Cain and her father flinch in pain. Summer's father pushed Cain out of the tent with him and Summer closely behind. Her father held on to Cain's shirt collar as he blew a horn that hung from his neck. Everyone in the camp came walking or running up.

"Listen up everyone, my daughter is going to be married tonight. She has picked her husband and it happens to be the man we captured today. He could brings us strong, sturdy children which we need. So everyone prepare for the festivities."

Cain nearly choked for he was completely blown away about the announcement. But before anything was done he saw some women walk up and take Summer away. And some men came and ushered him away. As dark fell they had the whole camp set up for a wedding. Cain was sitting in the tent he was told to stay in, and was in total uneasiness. He hear a 'psst' coming from the back of the tent

"Psst, Cain it's me Summer" She called

Walking over he kept his voice low and eyes on the door "What the hell is going on? Marriage? I don't even know you."

"Stop being a girl, it's not really legal. Plus this will get everyone drunk and soon they will pass out. When they do, that is when we will sneak off." She told him.

"But didn't you hear you father? He was going to kill me" Cain reminded her.

"Where were you riding to when you were snatched?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Finaqua, why?"

"No one here really knows where that is. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't even know how to get to Central City if it wasn't for the damn road. Well I gotta go, see you in a few."

And as quick as she was their she was gone. It wasn't long before someone came and got Cain. When he stepped out, their was a man standing on a plat form and a few benches set out, which were filled up. All eyes were on him when he stood up on the plat form, the man that must be reading the ceremony looked like he was about to keel over any second. There wasn't any music so someone yelled that she was coming. Cain's eyes feel on the tent, when it opened her father emerged from the it with Summer on his arm. She had this gorgeous white dress on, it hung on her shoulders and trailed behind her. She had a daisy wreath upon her head. With the outfit she looked like some kind of hippy. The ceremony took about half an hour, then the real party began to start. Summer and Cain had a few drinks but when no one was looking dumped a good portion of their drinks on the floor. When it was time for the two of them to leave they did, they waited till the last person passed out on the floor. Summer had gotten Cain's cloths as well as some for her. They quickly changed and he followed her out the tent and to some horse's. They took them by the reins and was going to get on them a little further away from the camp. It was well into the afternoon the next day when they reach the hedge maze to Finaqua.

"So this is where we part ways now. It's been fun Cain, maybe we can do it again. Anything to see your face again when my father announced we were getting married." Chuckled Summer.

"What are you going to tell your father when you get back to camp?" He asked

"I'm not going back. You don't do things like that there and live. My father will kill me on site when he finds out I only pulled that to set you free."

"But he is your father."

"Not really, he found me in the middle of the woods. My actual parents left me to die, his wife made him take me in. when I was about five I discovered I was a shape shifter with magic. He was really happy then that she made him take me in. When she died I became his whole world. But I knew that he wouldn't think anything of it to kill me if I was to disobey the rules of the camp."

"What are you going to do now?"

Summer shrugged "Don't know. Maybe go to Central City and see what I can do their."

"Why don't you come to Finaqua with me? I know something you could do" Offered Cain

"What can I do there?" Summer tilted her head.

"Well I do have morons working for me. But you haven't met my son, everyone say's he is my spitting image."

"You have a son? Wow, well if he is anything like you. Maybe there is hope you don't have all morons working for."

"So you'll come?" Cain asked.

Summer laughed "Why not. Never worked for the good guys before, this could be fun."

But before they moved an arrow flew past Summer's head. Turning to see where that came, they saw it was some of the men from Summer's camp. Two more arrows came flying by hitting Summer directly in the shoulder, knocking her off her horse. An arrow from another person hit Cain directly in the leg. With a thud to the ground Summer cried in pain. Before she passed out she was able to wave her hand killing the group of men that followed them. Summer's eyes fluttered open. For a second she couldn't remember where she was, then she thought she might be in heaven, maybe hell for all the dirty deeds she has done. And that this was a mean trick she was to endure for all eternity. She was laying in this massive bed that could fit like five people in it. To her left were about half a dozen windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. Their was a glass door right in the middle leading out to a porch. Across the room from her, that looked like it could fit two and half of her tents from her bed to the wall, was a door to what looked like a bathroom. On the same wall was a nice oak vanity table and a matching dresser set in the corner. A fire place resided in between the bathroom and the vanity table. Some large over stuffed chairs and a medium size coffee table was sat over beside it on a nice large rectangle rug. On the wall to the right was another door that must lead to the rest of the building and a painting that was of some unknown person. And finishing it were two oak night stands on either side of the bed, matching the rest of the furniture in the room.

* * *

**You know what to do now review. Tell me what u thought.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Summer was laying in bed and looking out the window when she heard someone come in. Her eyes went straight to the door to see a some what tall women with dark hair and glowing blue eyes enter the room.

"Oh, good your awake. How do you feel?" She stood at the end of the bed.

"I've seen better days. Where am I, and who are you?" Summer sat up.

"I'm DG, your in Finaqua at mine and my families palace. Cain made it here in time, any longer you would of been dead. We would have our healer fix you and Cain. But he is on leave for awhile seeing family."

"How is he? He's not badly hurt is he? I tried to stop them before they did any damage."

"He is ok, they shot him in the leg, but we patched him up well. Cain right now is getting something to eat. I'll send someone up with some food for you. What I came here to tell you was Cain told us what happened…. Were not charging you with anything seeing as that was self defense and all. But let's try and not have something like that happened again." DG then left the room.

Summer fell asleep before the food had arrived. When she woke up again it was dark. She wondered how long she had slept. The night stand next to her had some food, so she ate it even though it was cold. She got out of bed, even though moving hurt. She was getting really bored just laying in bed, she was never able to do it even when she was younger and would get sick. Summer went to check out the view from her window, it was absolutely breath taking. She has never seen anything so beautiful, it must be even more amazing when the suns are out. Summer was out their for awhile before she got cold and a little tired, getting shot takes a lot out of you she thought. So she went back to sleep, she must have been zonked for she didn't hear or even stir when Cain entered the room that night. Standing by the bed he watched her sleep their, thinking she wasn't so bad when she wasn't talking. He watched her sleep, seeing the covers rise and fall. When summer woke the next day she saw that Cain was sitting in a chair by the door leading out of the room. Smiling she levitated the pillow next to her and tossed it at him.

"Look who decided to wake up." Smirked Summer.

Picking up the pillow, he walked over to the bed "Kind of hard to stay asleep when pillows are being hurled at you. didn't that hurt?"

"Not really when I just levitated it really fast at you." She laughed

"Well that is good to know." Tossing the pillow back on the bed.

"That horse you were riding is awfully mean. I had to ride mine injured with you on it. I think she is done for good."

"Dragonfly is very picky about who rides her. Trick is if you give her some candy she is your best friend. The other will be just fine, her leg messes up all the time, when I am better I'll go heal her." Summer began playing with the blanket.

"You can heal?" Cain leaned on the end of the bed.

"Only animals, never humans. Don't know why." Summer shrugged as she attempted to get up.

Cain ran over to her aid "Should you be getting up?"

"Like I'm going to be sitting in bed all day long, highly unlikely. Now direct me to where they are having breakfast, I'm starving." Summer used Cain's arm to get up.

* * *

**You know what to do. leave me a REVIEW. let me know what you thought, this is my first Tin Man FF.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Summer had been there about a week. Her wounds healed just fine. She was still soar from time to time, but better none the less. Cain walked into Summer's room one morning, but he didn't find her in her bed. Scanning the room quickly, he spotted a body out on the porch. Stepping through the door he saw it was Summer sleeping out on the porch. When Cain nudge her with his foot it startled her so bad that she accidentally threw him against the railing with some magic.

Realizing what happened "Cain I'm so, so sorry. Are you ok?" She ran over to him.

"I'm ok, now I know not to do that. Your not one to wake up with strangers in you room." He stood up.

"Sorry, was brought up that if you weren't sure who it is….attack. What brings you here?" She asked as she picked up her things.

"I've come to tell you that the royal family thinks that it would be great that you came here to work. You could be of good use."

Turning to him "I don't know Cain, after what happened with the camp, I don't think that working here would be such a good idea anymore." Going into the room.

"What are you going to do then? You know you can't be any safer than here. If you leave all you will be doing is running for the rest of your life just like them. You're a dead man walking, why not take a stand here where people will be able to help you if you need it." Cain said as he followed her.

"Women" She said

"What?" He asked

"I'm a dead women walking. And I've been a dead women walking since I was left in the woods to die, when I was a baby." She threw her things on the bed.

Cain place a hand on her shoulder "If you don't stay somewhere, you are no better than them. Wouldn't you want to be better than that? Take a stand now, show them who you really are."

Summer headed for the door without another word, Cain moved so that he was blocking her way out. She then turned and ran out on the porch, diving right off the ledge. Cain ran after her, getting to the ledge just as she turned into the hawk and started soaring away. He watched her fly away till he couldn't see her anymore. Cain watched for her everyday, and as everyday passed his spirit dampened. Three days had gone by with no word or sign of her. He was having a staring contest with her horse Dragonfly since the other one he was given, was unable to ride. Cain heard a snap of a twig, spinning around he drew his gun, pointing it straight at Summer's face.

Pushing the gun away from her face "What were you going to do? Shoot the second person that isn't a moron working for you? Smart idea. Then where will you be? Stuck with a bunch of morons working for you again." She smiled

"So what happened?" Putting his gun away.

"What you said got to me. So I thought about it, and decided the best thing for me to do was to come back." Summer unwilling admitted.

Summer went over to the injured horse and fixed her hurt leg. She then reached in her pocket and tossed Cain a small sack.

"What's this?" He asked as he caught the sack.

"Sweets for Dragonfly. And your horse's name is Trinka she likes sweets as well. She's just not as temperamental as Dragonfly."

Feeding both Dragonfly and Trinka "So that day you flew away, why were you sleeping out on the porch?"

"Sleeping outside is all I have known, kind of hard to break old habits." She shrugged as she left.

* * *

**You know what to do. Press the button to the left and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Cain was making his usual rounds outside the castle on Trinka the horse that Summer given him. When something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Their was something in the water, so he hoped off the horse and went to investigate. As he got closer and a better look he saw that is was Summer in the water. She was swimming, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As she gotten out of the water Cain immediately became uncomfortable for she was swimming in her underwear.

As Summer began to dry her self off she called as Cain turned away "You know it's impolite to stare."

"I wasn't…I was….I was just doing my rounds" Cain stuttered.

"If that is what you call" She slipped on her cloths.

"But I was" He pointed at the horse

"So I see that Trinka loves you now." She smiled as she finished dressing and walked over to Cain.

"Oh ya, she does. Thanks for the treats" He said.

"Do you want some company as you finish you rounds." She offered.

Shaking his head "Sure."

So she finished the rounds with Cain and they were standing at the stables. Cain just put Trinka away. They were heading for the front doors when Summer place a hand on his arm.

"What is it?" Cain looked back to Summer. She leaned forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for having a heart. Don't read anything into that kiss though, it just seemed like the right thing to do." She pointed at Cain before walking away.

Cain shook his head and followed her back into the castle. That night Summer just finished getting ready for bed when she heard a knock.

"What is it Cain?" She asked when she opened the door.

He placed a hand on her hip and one on her cheek. pulling her to him they locked lips. Still kissing, Summer back into her room. Cain followed in closing the door with his foot. He fell back against the door. Summer leaned forward pressing her body against his, pining him to the door. Summer sat up immediately that morning uneasy, sweaty and startled, looking to the left of her bed….it was empty. Realizing that it was all a dream, she let out a gust of air.

Summer was helping some of the delivery people, since the Lavender Eye queen had gotten DG and Az new cloths to help start their new lives. She was bringing the last bit of things up to DG's room.

"Thanks Summer. Hey, I have been meaning to ask you something and I hope you don't think me rude for asking this" DG said.

"Well ask away." Smiled Summer as she set the rest of things down.

"I was wondering when I asked if their was more of your kind. And you said you were the last of your kind. What's to happen to you? Does your kind die with you?" DG questioned.

"It is said that the last of my kind shall be a woman. A woman to bring the people back. And the man that is to be the one to get her with child shall come to her in her dreams. She will know it's him for she has a passionate affair with him in her dreams. Waking up uneasy, started and sweaty." Summer recited.

"So when will you have this dream?" DG picked up one of the dresses.

Summer shrugged "Don't know. It's to come to us when it's needed the most I guess." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks "Excuse me" Summer rushed out of her room.

Summer flew around the corned nearly knocking Cain right off his feet. Stumbling back "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Fire? What fire? There's no fire." Summer quickly said then left.

It was dusk when she flew back into her room. Summer was about to do some magic when she noticed it was Cain standing in her bathroom door.

"At least this time you didn't throw me against something. DG told me about your conversation, and your quick get away. You want to tell me what's going on?" Cain tilted his head.

"It's nothing. I just remember something I needed to do." Putting her hands down.

"That's a lie and you know it." Cain moved into the room.

Crossing her arms "So what. I'm not telling you anything."

"Summer I command you to tell me now. I can't have you like this where your head is not where is should be." Cain demanded.

She glared at him with her two different color eyes. For a second she thought about it, but then shook her head no. Cain stared her down. _Damn those eyes, I wish he wouldn't do that, _she thought to her self.

Caving like an ill secure mine "You suck. You remember the part DG told you about the guy who I was to dream about?"

"The one your suppose to get pregnant by, ya." He shook his head yes.

Summer didn't look at him when she spoke "Well last night I had the dream. And when I was talking to DG it clicked what the dream was I had."

He leaned forward a little "And"

"It was you, your that man. Happy now?" Summer threw her hands up as she made a dash for the bathroom.

Cain caught her wrist "Wait, are you sure it was me?"

"Not unless there is two of you." Turning to him.

"Could it be another man….if you choose?" He quickly added as he let go of her wrist.

"Unfortunately no, were kind of like penguins. In the dream the man or women would give my kind one kid with this ability, living together for the rest of our lives. If we end up with someone that is not in our dream we are guaranteed to never have a kid with these abilities if a kid at all." Summer said.

"That is a horrible analogy. Penguins?" Cain stated. One of Summer's eyebrows went up. "Wait, as a matter of fact your are kind of like penguins. What if that one person is unable to be their for you?"

Summer looked at him dead in the eye "Then I can find someone else to fall in love with and never have a shape shifter with magic. Or die alone, either way my kind is screwed." She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Summer did her best to avoid Cain. When she did have to talk with him or be in the same room she wouldn't look at him. Summer was in the hall talking to some of the guards. They saw Cain and he asked them to be excused.

"We need to talk." He said.

She turned to him "There is nothing to talk about. Things are just fine between us."

"Then why wont you look at me if things are fine between us?" He asked.

Summer turned to him and looked at him "Happy now?"

"No." Cain grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to him, he kissed her.

Summer kept thinking this was another dream, it wasn't happening. When they parted "Pinch me, this just didn't happen." Summer said breathlessly.

Cain pinched her arm, she yelped in pain and glared at him "What? You said pinch you." Giving her a sheepish smile.

"Earlier you made it sound like you didn't think of me like that? Like I was to either be with someone else or die alone." Summer crossed her arms.

"I was thinking. You are the only person since I have gotten out of the damn tin suit that has made me feel alive. You don't treat me like I am some broken man who's family has been ruined. DG tries but I can see she still feels responsible for my wife dying. And I tell her all the time she had nothing to do with it." Cain admitted.

Shrugging "Treating you like that wont help you get over what has happened. Plus your not broken just cracked a little. And you still have your son, you can't be that broken. The two of you just need to find some common ground now after so many years apart for the father son relationship before it can be completely restored."

"I would like to see what comes of this. You and me." Cain said.

Summer just shook her head, still not sure of this. "I need to think about this." She smiled as she walked away.

Jumping a little, Cain had reached his hand out and pinched her butt. Glaring back at him with a smirk she made a swift moved of her left hand sending him stumbling back a little. Before Summer turned the corner she looked back and gave him a wink.

* * *

**You know what to do now. Go to the left and leave me a REVIEW telling me what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cain still in his cloths had fell onto his bed, resting his head on his nice soft pillow. Cain had put Summer in land searching. She was to turn into a hawk every few hours and scoop out the land. Give them a heads up incase of any danger that was coming. But Cain was nominated by DG to be a test dummy that day. All day long Cain was to pretend to attack her in different was, as DG learned to use her defensive skills Toto had taught her. Occasionally she would get one out of three of them but accidentally put to much effort into it. Causing Cain to fly backwards a few feet, knocking the wind out of him. Cain was so lost in thought that he didn't hear anyone enter his room. Summer stood at the end of his bed watching him for a few seconds before taping his foot. He opened one eye lid to see her at the end of his bed.

"What no gun this time?" She held her hands up and tilted her head.

Cain shook his head no. Both eyes eventually opened as Summer crawled onto the bed and over Cain's body.

"We never really had a proper wedding night." She said when her body was completely over his.

"You said it wasn't legal though." Cain started to get nervous.

"That's still true. Your kiss yesterday left me confused, but the more I thought about it the more it got me in a playful mood. Please don't send me back to my room to play alone." She made a sad face.

A smile crept across Cain's face as he started to undo his shirt. Summer bit her bottom lip as she helped him with his shirt. Within seconds they were naked. Every touch, every kiss was exciting and new. Every place his lips touch, her skin would tingle. She couldn't get enough of him. Summer was aggressive which made Cain all the more excited. He couldn't help think she smelled so nice. Summer plopped next to Cain, both breathing quite heavily.

"I'm so glad I didn't send you away." Cain said between breaths of air.

"Same here." She leaned over giving him a kiss.

Cain took his right arm and place it around Summer. She moved closer, throwing her left leg and arm over Cain's body, both quickly falling asleep. Cain rolled over but woke when he didn't feel a body next to him. He lifted his head and looked around the room. Finding Summer was sitting in the window with the comforter tightly around her. Cain wrapped the sheets around his waist as he gotten out of bed and went over to her. Cain put his hands on her arms.

"What is it?" Putting his chin on her head.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Still looking out to Finaqua.

"Why would you feel something like that?" He asked

"Ever since I came here, everything just seems to good to be true. It's just a feeling, it's probably nothing." She looked up at him with a smile.

"Come back to bed"

Smiling "What are you going to do if I don't want to?"

Not giving her an answer he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Summer giggled as he tossed her on the bed. She tried getting up, so Cain straddled her to keep her from getting up. The spent almost every night in each other's bed.

Summer dove off the top of the castle changing into the hawk, she was making her last rounds before going to lunch. Far away from the castle something caught her eye. It looked like it was a person and that they were injured. She went down to help, quickly landing she turned to human form. She was a few feet away and was about to ask if the person was ok when someone jumped out from a small bush. They quickly slapped on a pair of takers on her wrist. She turned to run from the two men, but slammed into a third person, when she looked up.

"Father?!" She called out stepping away from him.

"I stop being your father the day you ran out on us girl." He said very coldly.

When her so called father stepped closer Summer took a few steps back. It registered that they were here to kill her. And she was completely defenseless because of this damn takers she found in the woods one day and had to bring back to camp.

"CAIN!!" She called out even though she knew that it was useless.

"No one is gong to help you now." Her ex-father rolled up his sleeves. "We hear that you are working for the royal family and that man we captured. I guess my birthday came early." He smiled as the back of his right hand came hard across her face.

Summer fell to the ground. The two other men picked her up off the floor, holding her tight. They held her as her father wailed reapetedly on her. Blood was running from her right nostril and the left corner of her mouth. They beat her pretty badly, she felt worse than she looked. Summer could feel both her eyes swelling, they were definitely black and blue. She wondered how bad her injuries were, they would kill her if she didn't get help soon. When the men let her go she immediately fell to the floor.

Before they left she heard her ex-father say "This is way better than plotting to go after that Cain fellow." All three left laughing as the walked away, leaving the shackles on her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me that review. The button to the left.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

As Summer laid on the floor tears dripping down her face. It even hurt to breath, let alone cry. Laying their she didn't want to go like this. Tears streaming down like a river wondering what Cain was doing now. They were going to have lunch together for the first time.

"Cain…..Cain" She faintly cried.

Cain waited at the gazebo that was across the lake from the castle. He was throwing rocks in the lake wondering where she could be. As the minutes ticked on he became more and more frustrated with Summer. She better have a damn good reason for standing him up. After two hours he slammed his fist against one of the poles attached to the gazebo and left. All day long people began to wonder where Summer had gone. Last thing they remembered was she left to scout the land before lunch. Cain went to bed that night thinking it was odd he hadn't seen her since that morning. Cain gotten up early that next day, seeing she didn't crawl into bed with him last night he got dressed and went to her room, she wasn't their either. He figured she will show up before or during breakfast if anything before lunch. Cain was in the middle of breakfast when one of his men shown up.

"Sir" The man said

"Yes, Stevenson?" Cain set his fork down

"I just got information that one of the maids said she saw Summer land yesterday about a half maybe a miles north of here."

Cain snatched his hat off the table "Why didn't she say anything sooner?"

"She was on her way traveling to see her daughter when Summer was out. Her daughter went into labor yesterday. She just returned this morning."

"Get me a few men." Cain demanded.

Ten minutes later they were heading north. Summer was now going in and out of consciousness. She was so cold, so very, very cold and tired. Time dwindled away as Cain and his men searched for Summer. It was going to be dark soon and they still had no sign of her. Summer wasn't sure how much longer she can hold on. She thought now things took a bad turn because she now thought she was hearing things. She could swear she was hearing Cain call her name along with a few other voices. Cain's and the other men's voices were becoming strained from screaming for so long. He was about to call it quits.

"Sir Look." One of the men cried as he pointed to the right of Cain.

Cain looked and spotted what seemed to be a hand. Cain's stomach did flip flops as he scurried over to it. His eyes fell upon a very bloody person and for a second he didn't think it was Summer. But if it wasn't for the ring on her thumb he wouldn't of thought it was her, she was beaten that bad.

"Summer….Summer." He called as he hopped off his horse and rushed to her.

"Cain it hurts." Her voice was faint and strained.

Kneeling next to her "I know, hold on just a moment longer. Everything is going to be all right." He held her hand.

She looked like she was about to say something when she passed out. They were afraid to move her onto a horse, not knowing how bad the internal injuries were. Two men raced back to the castle. Everyone thought she must have nine lives or something for someone to be hurt that bad and live, and before that being shot as well. Cain never left her room, even Raw had been keeping Cain company. Summer always would put time aside no matter how busy she was for Raw. Reading him a book or just spending time with him. DG and Glitch stopped in from time to time. DG was busy with princess lessons and getting to know the history of the O.Z. Glitch was busy tending to the Lavender Eye' needs as well as the rest of the royal families needs. Summer was always nice enough to stop what she was doing to help Glitch if he had misplaced something or was stumped on a problem. Cain was asleep in a chair that was next to her bed. He had her right hand in the palm of his left hand, Raw had taken up residence in front of the fire.

Summer stirred "Ugh" She moaned.

Cain woke immediately turning to Summer. Raw cocked his head up, seeing Summer awake, he moved to the end of her bed.

"Hey their sunshine." Cain smiled, his hand still held hers.

"Raw sorry." Raw said.

"For what?" She said just above a whisper.

"We needed to find out what happened to you. So I had Raw check you." Cain place his other hand on the same hand he was all ready holding. Making a sandwich with her hand in the middle.

"It's ok Raw. You did what you thought was right." She tried to smile but it hurt

As a matter of fact everything hurt. From breathing to smiling. Raw went to tell the others Summer had woken up.

"How long was I out?" Summer slowly moved her head to Cain.

"A little over three weeks. You were beaten some kind of bad."

"How badly injured am I?"

"Your left ankles broken along with one of you ribs. We believe you might have a few bruised ribs as well. And your right arm has a slight fracture. Raw healed all your cuts and bruise's but he is not a strong enough healer to do bones yet."

"Did you go after them?"

Cain looked away "No, Raw found where they were in your mind. But when I went after them, they had all ready packed camp and left."

Summer placed her hand on his cheek "I knew the first day we met that we were to meet again."

"How did you know that?" He looked back to her.

"A physic in Central City told me that a blonde man with amazing blue eyes and a bruised heart was going to play a big part in my life. I thought she was full of it, because she was half in the bag on vapors." Summer smiled at Cain

"About the day we met. After you kissed me your eyes went from blue and green to brown."

"It happens when I am about to turn into a hawk."

They didn't get to discuss it any further, because Raw walked in with DG and Glitch close behind. Summer didn't last long, about ten minutes after they arrived she fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave a review please. I so want to know what you think of this story and what i am doing right and what i can do better for next time i write a ff.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Another agonizing week Summer spent in bed. She had a hard time on crutches, it hurt her ribs to much when she walked. She spent the rest of the time healing in the wheelchair they brought her. She was out on the veranda when Raw joined her.

"Two" Raw said as she sat next to her.

"Huh?" Summer turned to him.

"Two of you. Memory show two of you." Raw pointed to Summer's head.

"That's because my family, my real family had twins. They only wanted one, so they left me in the woods to die."

"Cain?" He asked

Shaking her head "No, I haven't told him yet."

"Haven't told who what?" Cain asked as he stepped out on the veranda.

"That Glitch should wash his hair more. It looks like he has spiders on his head." Summer smiled at Cain when she saw him.

Summer's ankle healed fine along with her ribs. Cain found Summer atop of the castle.

"What are you doing up here? Thought you weren't starting work till next week." Cain moved to her right.

"I'm leaving." Summer didn't even look at him when she said it.

"Leaving?" Cain was taken aback by what she said.

Summer faced Cain now "I need to find him. I need to give him what he deserves."

"If you go after him you are no better than him. Trust me vengeance is not what you want and you know that." Cain saw a tear stroll down her face.

"All I know is that I'm a twin. Your men got the description right of the person who threaten the royal family. But they didn't check what color my eyes were. My family dumped me in the woods to die because they didn't want a freak for a child. Soon you will be just like them and find me a freak and disgusting, it's why I must leave."

"And you know all this how?"

"I searched for them a few years back. When I found them, I confronted them. The man that is my real father is a shape-shifter with magic. He dreamt of my mother, when they fell in love he didn't want anything to do with what he was. He never said why he came to that conclusion. So when they had twins they were excited but knew that one would have the ability my actual father wanted to forget. When my kind is born there is a sign that every one of us knows when our kid is born that they have the power. Mine was my eyes and my father knew that it was me who had the ability. They took me to the woods to die. Now the ex-father from the camp attempted to kill me. I have no luck with people ,I'm better off leaving before you find me disgusting and a freak." Tears were streaming down now.

Cain hugged her and whispered in her hear for her to close her eyes and turn around. She was not wanting to at first but Cain closed her eyes and turned her around. She felt him bring a chain to her neck. He told her to open her eyes when he was done. Summer looked down at a the necklace around her neck to see a silver butterfly.

"You will never be disgusting to me. You will always remind me of butterfly. Graceful and beautiful." He told her.

The royal family had some business in Central City. So Cain, Summer and a group of men went with. Summer was all ready up and out by the horse's when everyone arrived.

Summer and Cain were standing in the hall of the building the Royal Family resided in.

"Scherzinge." Summer called.

A man as tall as Cain with a crew cut brown hair walked up. Summer pulled out a miniature globe from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to him.

"Shake it once when they are done and twice for an emergency." Summer snatched Cain's wrist and pulled him out of the building.

"What are you doing?" Cain followed.

"When my ring turns purple they are done. When it turns red we have a emergency. Isn't that cool? I got that off a witch." Summer shown Cain the silver band ring on her right hand thumb.

"Still what are you doing?"

Summer let go of his wrist when they reached outside the building "You are going to have fun today. You take everything way to seriously." She smiled

"I take things just fine. We should get back to the Royal Family." Cain looked back at the building.

Summer snatched his wrist again and went down the street. They walked into a shop that made Cain's nose cringe. It reminded him of wet cat and burning food. A very fat and balding man walked out from behind a curtain that was behind the counter.

"Summer!!" He called in a deep raspy voice.

"Hey skinny, how's business?" Summer leaned on the counter.

"Can't complain, your package arrived last week." He went in the back to retrieve it.

Cain had taken up looking around the place. He was fiddling with what looked like a lamp. It sprayed a mist of water into his face. He made this face like a kid would make if he just tasted something horrible. Summer giggled as Skinny reappeared from behind the curtain.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Ready Cain?" Summer asked as she head for the door.

"What's in the box?" He asked as they stepped outside.

"It's a surprise. So what do you want to do now?"

Cain shrugged "I don't know. Never really taken a break before."

Summer all of a sudden dropped her box and pushed past Cain. Confused Cain picked up the box and went after Summer. She was faster than he thought, she seemed to get father away than closer. Before losing sight of her he saw her cut into an alley. When he reached her in the alley she was standing in front of a man who was on all fours. Blood dripping from his nose as he gasped for air. Cain realized he recognized the man on the ground as her ex-so-called father. What were the chances of that happening he thought.

"Summer." Cain said quietly as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"I want him to know the pain and the suffering I went through. Feel what it's like to see your life flash before your eyes. Thinking I am going to die any second." Their was a lot of anger in her voice when she spoke.

Tears fell down her face. Cain took her hand and whispered to her "If you let me throw him jail I will promise you this vengeance, this hate will go away."

She looked at him "Promise?"

Cain shook his head yes "I swear."

Summer seemed to tighten her grip on the man. She felt her hand vibrate and looked at her right hand to see the ring was purple.

"Use my horse, Firefly wont throw him and I will fly back with the Royal Family." Summer walked away.

* * *

**I hope you are liking the story. Leave a Review and let me know what you think.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Cain had gone ahead with the guy. When they returned he met Summer with the horses, she was grooming firefly.

"Keep brushing her like that, she'll have no hair to brush."

Summer didn't say anything, she just kept brushing. Cain walked up to her, placing a hand on hers, stopping the brushing.

"Let it go."

She tuned to him "I can't, the man tried to kill me."

"If I can let go with Zero, and the man shot me out a window mind you. You can."

"How?"

"I couldn't be angry and seek revenge for Jeb's sake. What kind of father would I be?" Cain took the brush from her.

"But I don't have any kids."

Cain tossed the brush to the floor. Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her close. He leaned in and kissed her, long and hard.

"Then do it for me." Cain said when they parted lips.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever. It was slow till a little before dinner when Cain was sent to a neighboring county. He wasn't going to be back till tomorrow night. When he did return the next day it was a little after nine that night. He tossed his hat on a near by chair when he got to his room. Going straight to the bathroom he splashed some water on his face. He kicked off his shoes as he headed to his bed. First his left shoe, then his right, laying his holster and gun on the nightstand next to the bed. He laid on top of the covers to tired to do anything else and shut his eyes. Summer knew Cain would hear her come threw the door so she flew threw his open window to his bathroom.

"I know you are their." He called, eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was here?" Summer crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"I'm a Tin Man not stupid." He propped himself up, looking at her.

Smiling "So Mr. Tin Man you look exhausted." Tilting her head.

"Extremely."

"So exhausted you don't want to see what was in the package I got you in Central City." Summed smirked.

"I'm not that exhausted."

"Ok be right back."

She ran to her room and came back, but their was nothing in her hand. Cain scrunched his eyes and titled his head. She locked the door and moved over to the end of his bed. Dropping the coat that she was wearing, reveling nothing but her and a vest. Cain's mouth hung open.

Giggling "I figured you were due for a very new vest."

"I like." He moved to the end of the bed.

Cain helped her out of the vest very quickly as Summer tore at his shirt. He moved so he pinned her on the bed. When they woke the next day they were tangled in the sheets with their heads at the end of the bed and their feet at the top. Summer was sitting crossed legged watching Cain sleep. She had the blanket wrapped tightly around her as she watch his bear chest rise and fall. Oh and a beautiful chest it was she thought. Cain must have been dreaming something good, he started to smile. While she watched him sleep, Cain stretched as he opened his eyes.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Cain reached up to play with a stand of her hair.

"Yes. Your so cute when you sleep." Leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"I think your adorable when you sleep too." His right hand cupped her face.

She leaned her face into his hand "When have you watched me sleep?"

"Almost every night since we have been together. It's the only time your quiet."

"Haha very funny." Summer rolled her eyes.

Summer was flying back when she spotted someone at the Gazebo. She quickly scanned the grounds for any extra people before landing. Not seeing anyone else she landed a good distance away. Summer was stoked Cain insisted he teach her defense. Once of Cain's men were excellent with daggers and taught her how to use them. Since they were light weight and easy for her to change with her when she was in hawk form. She immediately drew them out taking a few steps toward the person.

"Hello? Sir?" She called out.

The man was well dressed with a matching hat. He looked from behind like he was one of the suitors she heard the queen and consort talk about yesterday. She was still a little weary of the man. You may never know who it could be, his back was to her after all.

"Sir, please put your hands up where I can see them, and turn slowly to me." Summer said, adjusting her grip on her daggers.

As the man turned, hands up in the air Summer raised one of daggers, ready to throw.

"Summer it's me." An impish smile was on Cain's face.

Relaxing Summer put the daggers away "What in all the stars are you doing? I was so ready to kill you and stuff." Walking over to him.

"And stuff?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Well and stuff first. Like hurt you and all. And maybe if I didn't like ya, kill ya." Summer smiled.

Wrapping his arm around her waist "You'd kill me if I was a bad guy and you didn't like me?"

Placing her hands on his arms "Very much so. What's got you decked out to the nine's?"

Giving her a kiss "You."

"Me? Why?" She asked.

"Because I finally managed for us to have the night off."

Now it was her turn to have an eyebrow go up "What for?"

"Why don't you go check what I left in your room?" He asked her.

Summer smiled like a little kid on their birthday and they just saw all their presents. She then took off to her room, Cain jogged after her. When she entered her room she immediately spotted her present. Their laid the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was spaghetti strap with a square cut top, it came down to her knees. It was like a summer dress on a nice warm day. The dress was made of something Summer wasn't sure of. But whatever it was it made the dress elegant. And it was in her favorite color, Orange.

Summer picked it up off the bed "Cain it's beautiful."

"DG helped me pick it out." Cain watched her from the door.

"Remind me to thank her later."

Summer kissed him on the cheek before going to the bathroom to slip it on. The dress fit like a glove. The dress hugged all the right spots and pushed her boobs up a little. When she stepped out Cain's breath caught in his throat.

"Glinda herself has nothing on you."

Summer blushed as she did a little spin where she stood. When she looked back to Cain he had busted out a pair of heals that matched the dress.

"I don't think they'll fit you." Summer joked.

"I thought they had the size wrong." He tossed them to her.

* * *

**Hope you like, now leave me a REVIEW of your thoughts. Thanks. :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Cain went all out on the their date. Their was a driver waiting outside for them. Cain opened the door as Summer got in, he soon followed. "So are you ready to have a great romantic first date?" Cain asked shutting the door.

"Considering my nonexistent dating life, then yes I am." Summer kissed him.

"You know you just simply could of said yes."

Giggling "Date a simple girl then." She told him.

Kissing her forehead "And have a simple life? I think not."

Their was a small town not far from Finaqua. The driver took them to a small, quite restaurant. It was playing soft instrumental music when they entered. The host took them to a table for two in the back by the corner of the restaurant. A perfect spot to make it feel like they were the only ones their.

"Where did you find this place?" Summer asked sitting down in the chair Cain pulled out for her.

"I heard one of the men talking about it to the others." Cain sat across from her.

When the waiter stopped by Cain order for the both of them, he even picked out the wine. Cain couldn't stop complimenting her on how beautiful she was.

"You are to nice to me. I'm certainly not as pretty as you tell me. And I definitely don't deserve you." Summer blushed.

Taking her hand into his "I'm the one who defiantly doesn't deserve someone like you. I'm lucky to have found you. And you definitely that pretty, all the man are staring wishing they had you on their arm."

Summer leaned over the table giving him the most passionate, loving kiss she could muster. It was late when they got back, but they took a walk on the grounds outside the castle. They walked in silence holding hands. Their feet had carried them to the gazebo.

Cain offered Summer his hand "May I have this dance?"

"But there is no music." Taking his hand.

"We don't need any." He pulled her close wrapping his free hand around her waist.

Summer placed her hand on his arm that was around her waist. They began to dance slowly. Summer's head moved just under his chin, Cain rested his chin on the top of her head. They dance in Silence for a long while. Cain's hand left Summers waist and placed it on her chin.

Moving her head so she was looking at him "Marry me."

Her eyes widened "What you?" She stopped moving.

Cain got on one knee "Will. You. Marry. Me?"

"A thousand times yes." Summer answered.

Cain jumped to his feet, wrapping her into a hug. He smiled and laughed as he spun her in a circle. He peppered her with kissed, he was over joyed she said yes.

"Wait….wait put me down." Called Summer.

Setting her down "What's wrong?"

"Is Jeb ok with you remarrying?" She asked.

"Of course. I talked it over with him before asking you. This wasn't exactly when I was going to ask you. But the timing seemed right."

"I'm glad you did. It was the perfect night for it." Summer beamed.

Neither of them got much sleep that night. No one was going to bother them as they both slept in the next day. They woke just in time to join royal family, Raw, Glitch, and Jeb for lunch. No one said a word when they walked into the room. Before sitting down they announced their engagement. Everyone in the room was thrilled, hugs and congratulations were exchanged. They were bombarded with questions they weren't sure of the answers themselves yet. The queen said if either of them needed anything don't hesitate to ask. They both thanked her and said she was very kind. After breakfast Summer caught up with Jeb just down the hall.

"Hey Jeb may I have a word with you?" Summer asked when she reached him.

Smiling "Of course."

"Well first, you are ok with me marrying you dad right?" She nervously asked him.

"I couldn't be happier for him."

"The second thing I have to ask is big. And you if don't feel comfortable with it I'm totally ok with it."

"Now I'm scared. What is it?" Jeb shifted his weight.

Laughing "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. It's just I was wondering if you would give me away?"

His eyes scrunched "Are you sure? Don't you want your father to do it?"

"My father died a annual after I had found him. Even if he was alive I wouldn't ask him. He left me to die in the woods when I was a baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Summer just smiled at him "It's ok I'm past it. So what do you say? You don't have to if you don't want to or if it makes you uncomfortable." She quickly added.

"I would be honored." He grinned.

She squealed and hugged him, Jeb let out a chuckle. With that she skipped down the hall.

Cain beat Summer to his room that night. He was hoping she would be their when he got to his room. Summer walked in the room utterly exhausted. Still clothed Summer plopped on the bed. Cain stepped out of the bathroom finding her sprawled out on the bed.

"What's got you so tired?" Cain walked over to the bed.

Summer groaned "Do you know how much the royal family adores you?"

"I know they were grateful for the help with DG. But I don't get how that has to do with you being so tired." He removed her shoes.

Propping herself up "Because they insisted on helping with the wedding. And so besides me flying around on rounds, they had me in a fitting for a wedding dress."

"How does a nice massage sound?" Cain offered.

"Sounds divine. You know your getting fitted as well, I believe their getting Jeb too. Then after that we get to spend the day on planning our small wedding." She rolled on her stomach.

She heard Cain grumble about getting fitted and she smiled. Cain moved and began the massage.

"So you want a small wedding?" He asked.

Turning her head to one side "If that is ok with you."

"I would like nothing more."

Cain massaged her for about half an hour before laying down next to her. They both laid on their side facing each other.

"Besides the royal family, Jeb, Glitch and Raw was their anyone else you wanted to invite?" Summer asked him.

"Nope I'm good. How about you? Was their any friends or family you wanted to invite?" Cain placed a hand on her arm, rubbing his hand up and down slightly.

Summer shook her head "No, life wasn't exactly in my favor. My world was me and only me. I figured that was how it was going to be all my life, till I met you."

"You believed your kind was going to die with you?" He brushed some hair away from her face.

"Not when I was younger. But when I got older reality set in." She said

"It doesn't matter anymore. We have each other. And all who matter most are close to us." Cain gave her a little smile.

Summer sat up "Cain I need to tell you something."

Sitting up with her "What is it?"

"You know when I was sitting with Raw after I was badly injured and you asked who I didn't talk with and I said Glitch cuz his hair looked like spiders. Well it wasn't Glitch it was you. I haven't told you cuz I didn't think I was ready till now. I did find my actual family and it was my father who had the power and he chose to give it up and deny me. He wanted to forget who he really was. So when they had me they left me in the woods and kept my twin sister. Well the only thing that is different between my sister and me besides my powers are her brown eyes. And a annual after finding them my father died."

Cain leaned over kissing her forehead "We have all our lives to tell each other everything."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" Summer laid back down.

As Summer had said Cain and Jeb were pulled in for fittings the next day. And it was Summer who gave Cain a massage that night. The royal family insisted on helping them. Anything to help Cain out for everything he has done. So the next day they were in the conference room going over their wedding. They had it simple, friends and family only. It was decided they were getting married at Summer's favorite spot, the roof to the castle. She was ecstatic when Cain agreed to it. The days flew by and before everyone realized it, it was the day of the wedding. Summer was so nervous she was having trouble functioning. She was wondering how Cain was doing, since they spent the night apart before the wedding. Cain was just as bad if not worse. He fumble with everything. If Jeb wasn't their with him, getting dress would have been impossible.

"Dad you need to take a few deep breaths. The worst is over, she said yes." Jeb assured his father.

Taking some deep breaths "You right."

Jeb placed a hand on his father's shoulder "All right now just remember if your feeling like this again deep breaths. So one more congrats before I go. Congrats dad I couldn't be happier for you." Jeb's grin was from ear to ear.

"Where are you going?" Cain asked nervously.

Jeb looked to the floor when he spoke "Well Summer asked me to walk her down the isle and I agreed." He then looked up to is father.

"Thanks Jeb. I know that you agreeing to that made her day." He gave his son a hug.

"Your telling me. She squealed so loud I thought that she was going to make me deaf." Jeb patted his dad on the shoulder and left the room.

Before leaving himself Cain looked at himself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath he left the room and headed for the roof.

* * *

**i hope you are enjoying the story so far. but i really would love to know what you think. hit that REVIEW button to the left and let me hear it or as in this case read it.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do no own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Az and DG were in Summer's room helping her get ready. Doing her hair and make up.

"I never thought this day would come." Summer said as she stood in front of the mirror while DG zipped her up.

Her dress was long, stopping just inches from the floor. She didn't know what DG meant when she said it looked like a white version of Aurora's dress from Sleeping Beauty. But whoever that was DG said it was meant as a compliment as she tried to explain it to Summer.

"You look absolutely radiant." Az compliemented.

"Thank you. You two are really nice." Summer turned to them "Do you guys know any tricks to get over this nervousness, where I feel like I might throw up and then pass out?"

Shrugging DG suggested "Deep breaths?"

"Did that this morning for an hour and still felt like throwing up and passing out."

"Everything will be just fine." Az assured her.

"How do you know? What if something goes terribly wrong? What if Cain decides this isn't what he wants and I'm not the person he wants to marry?" Summer looked from both princesses.

"That is crazy. He is so in love with you. There is no way he is having second thoughts." DG smiled.

"She speaks the truth. He is just as nervous as you are." Jeb called from the door.

All three girls turned to him.

"I think he is going to be even worse once he see's you in that dress. You look amazing." Jeb crossed the floor towards Summer.

Blushing "Your sweet."

"You ready?" He asked offering his arm.

Summer took it and they head for the roof, with the princesses following. The roof was set up beautifully. Their was an arch of the most beautiful orange exotic flowers from the O.Z. Their were two white benches that held four people a piece. A long crème color orange fabric went up the middle of the floor. It was a cloudless day and the weather was perfect. The queen and consult sat on one bench as Raw and Glitch sat on the other. Cain was standing under the arch with the pastor. DG and AZ came out first, joining their parents on their bench. Summer and Jeb soon followed. Cain's eyes fell on Summer, and for a second he thought he was seeing things. She seemed to unreal to be walking down the isle to him. You couldn't wipe the smile off either Cain's or Summer's face.

Before taking a step forward Summer leaned over to Jeb and whispered "Don't let me fall."

"Never." He whispered back making his grip a little tighter and they took a step forward.

The walk seemed to take forever in Cain's eyes. Yet seemed really fast when she finally arrived. When Summer got to Cain a few tears fell down her face. Cain was fighting not to get teary eyed himself. As the priest spoke Summer and Cain never looked at anyone else but each other. To them their was only them their. They had their own vows, Cain started it off.

Pulling the note out from his jacket "When you came into my life you gave me a second chance at it and love. Then when you said yes to marrying me you made me the happiest man alive. Now I will try everyday of our lives together to make you just as happy as you have made me." Cain put the note back from where he had got it.

Summer wipped a tear away as she retrieved her vows from DG "Until I met you I believed I was going to live my life alone. Then I met you and I thought you had morons working for you, and I still do. Well not Jeb, but I didn't know him at the time…." Everyone let out a light chuckle "You are everything I've every wanted and more."

The pastor finished the ceremony and they sealed it with a kiss. At the reception they invited the guards to join the celebration and to have a little fun. Even some of the people who worked in the palace were invinted. Who Summer had befriended while she worked their. Summer and Cain lead the first dance. Soon the queen and consolt joined them with AZ and Giltch, DG and Jeb and Raw and a female of his kind who came for a visit, her name was Ruby. The newly wedded coupled danced a few more dances together before others requested a dance with them. Summer danced with Raw, Glitch, the consolt and two dances with Jeb her new stepson, per his request. Cain danced with the queen, Az, Ruby and DG.

Their was a cabin Cain had that he and Summer were going to spend their honeymoon at. Cain got on his white horse after helping his wife onto hers. They waved by to everyone and rode off. They reached the cabin an hour after the second sun set. Cain dismounted, then went over to help Summer down. He carried her over the threshold, the cabin was just big enough for them. Off to the right was a door leading to the bedroom. Next to it was the bathroom with a sink, toilet, and tub, it wasn't that big, it kind of felt cramped. But neither cared. That left the rest of the cabin open with a small fireplace. With a couch, a chair and a coffee table. The kitchen was in the corner to the left against the wall the came through. The entire room was open. Cain walked into the bedroom and laid Summer on the bed.

"Cain you know what you can give me to make me just as ecstatic as you? Which would also give you what you don't have." Summer asked when he laid her on the bed.

"What is that?" He leaned over kissing her neck.

"A little girl."

He stopped kissing her and sat down on the bed next to her "That is what you really want?" Turing to her.

"Well that and to first find someone to fall in love with, which I have. But if your not ready for another kid or don't want one I'll understand." Summer assured him.

Cain grabbed Summer, moving her so she was straddling him "I could do with a girl. I would love nothing more."

Summer let out a sight of relief "Thank the stars, because I'm all ready pregnant."

"How long have you been sitting on that one?" Cain arched his eyebrow.

Summer smiled as she bit her bottom lip "Since last week."

"You've known for a week and your just telling me this now."

"Well I wasn't sure if you wanted a kid. And you were all ready nervous and preoccupied about the wedding. I didn't want to add to that." Summer shrugged.

Cain took a deep breath while taking Summer's hands "I appriciate that. But for future reference please don't keep stuff like that from me."

"Ok, but you've got to give me time. I'm use to hiding and keeping secrets. I need to get use to having someone to confide in." She kissed him.

That night neither of them got any sleep. As a matter of fact the entire honeymoon they never spent more than two hours a night asleep. They were given a month to their honeymoon. They stayed three weeks. They came back a week early hoping maybe they will get some rest. Them being alone in a house was a bad idea if they wanted sleep. Before telling everyone that Summer was pregnant they pulled Jeb aside after breakfast one moring and told him first.

"You two don't waist time do you? Congratulations, I can't wait to be a older brother. Hope that if she has a girl that she's not like Summer."

"Hey I'm you stepmother three weeks and you all ready cracking jokes. Atleast give it a month." Summer lightly taped Jeb.

"He has a point. As great as it sounds to have a little girl, I'm all for it. But if we have a girl like you, we will have three terrors in the castle." Cain injected.

"Three terrors?" Summer looked at Cain.

"Between you finding ways to get yourself hurt and DG finding ways to either get introuble or ditching her bodyguard. The third would probably be more of handle if not the same." Cain told her.

"I hear that. And only the two of us, one with DG and one with you it's not that hard to watch the two of you. But the three of you will make it kind of difficult to watch. Well if you don't mind I've got some things to get to. Like to be able to swing some things around. I would like to spend time with my new brother or sister, when he or she comes." Smiled Jeb as he left.

Summer crossed her arms and turned to Cain "You two have some serious issues. The kid isn't even born yet and you got it labeled as a terror."

Smiling Cain placed an arm around his wife "The kid wont be that much of a terror."

"I don't see how the kid will be a terror. With any luck the kid will look like me and have your personality." Summer returned the smile.

"Why is the kid looking like you?" Cain tilted his head, his arm still around her.

"Becaue I'm the prettier one." She giggled.

Cain laughed and kissed the top of her head. By the end of the day everyone knew of the pregnancy. Summer worked till her last month of her pregnancy. The doctor told her she should rest. She didn't like that, that much, but did her best to do so. When she went into labor she gave birth to twins. A boy named Kevin Cain, and a girl name Madeline (Matty for short) Cain. Kevin looked like his father but had his mothers noise. Matty had her fathers ears and eyes. Other than that she looked like her mother. Matty had blue eyes and Kevin had green. But instead of either of them coming out blonde, Kevin had chestnut brown hair and Matty's was raven black. Cain was laying in bed with Summer, he was holding Matty while Summer fed Kevin. Everyone had left them for the day.

"They are perfect Summer. Absolutely perfect." Matty was chewing on Cain's finger.

"Were going to have our hands very, very full." She smlied looking at Cain.

"How hard can two babies be?" He looked up at her.

"Because they are both changelings."

Cain looked at both kids "Is that even possible? I thought that it was only one kid"

"It's possible but very rare. Changelings can have atleast two. But we were blessed not only with the most beautiful kids but changelings as well." She leaned over giving Cain a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. More Tin Man stories are in the future but as of now i am in the mists of writing a ff for something else. One will be up soon hopefully.  
**


End file.
